


teething vampire chronicle

by cherrychoke



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood Snacks, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Mentions of homophobia, Mentions of hunting, humans are the worst as usual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 20:09:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19092244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrychoke/pseuds/cherrychoke
Summary: Teething period of the blooming vampire Jongin turns out to be more memorable than he expected.





	teething vampire chronicle

**Author's Note:**

> dear prompter, this was such a nice, soothing fic to write i hope you like this!!!!!!!!! thank you SO MUCH for prompting this kjdsnfksjdnfkjsdnfs  
> a special thank you to my best friend jello and U for beta-ing it!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! this wouldn't make any sense if it weren't for both of them sdfjsndkfjdsnkj  
> dear readers!!! i hope you enjoy this mess of sekai being domestic bfs!!!!! any mistakes made are mine and i've tried my best!!!

In the middle of the local grocery store, Jongin starts biting his tongue. His palms become sweaty, despite standing right below the AC, he rubs the sweat off on his sweatpants. An uncontrollable itch on his gums pushes his legs to move. He rushes his way to the frozen section, where Sehun is looking for popsicles. It’s another hot summer day; the air tastes a little acidic, but there’s no way it’ll rain. Half of the people in this store are here to protect themselves from the heat, they’re pretending to look for something to avoid the workers here.

He almost runs into Sehun, grabs his shoulders, and turns him around. “Okay?” Sehun asks. Jongin ignores him. The itch in his gums is worsening every second, it’s starting to sting. He takes his sling bag, shuffles through it for the chewer. He finally finds the lollipop shaped chewer, and shoves it in his mouth.

“I asked you, like, two minutes ago, Jongin.” Sehun deadpans, groaning upon receiving a sheepish smile. He moves his arm onto Jongin’s waist, keeping him close, while his other hand holds onto the trolley. He glares one last time at his boyfriend, saying, “You’re unbelievable.” He returns searching for different flavours. Jongin can hear the subtle _you gave me a heart attack_ in those words. Sehun is just a big scaredy cat.

Jongin gets a faint deja vu when Sehun glares, which makes him giggle. “You said the same thing with different context.” He shifts the lollipop around in his mouth. He carefully removes the arm on his waist, walks behind, wraps his arms around Sehun’s waist, and rests his head on Sehun’s back. “I want a different flavour this time.” He says, and Sehun hums in reply. It’s not like they have a wide variety with vampire popsicles, but anything other than Cheetah Blood is survivable.

These days, by far, have been the worst summer days. He was fairly warned before, that his teething days will be tough, because they’re the actual transition days from human to vampire. Summer and teething is the combination he didn’t calculate the results (or side effects) of. His gums are so weak he can only have liquid food like blood... and blood. And he can’t bite into his popsicles. The absolute hell, though, is the _itch_. It’s called _itch_ only because that’s how it begins. The itch builds up into pain, then the fang descends down, progresses into something worse. Jongin hasn’t experienced it, nobody in their family or the vampire existence has experienced it either, and Sehun’s mother says it’s bad enough he’s known till the third base.

“What does the chewer do, anyway?” He says when they’re in line to get checked out. He’s still draped on Sehun’s back, cheek pressed. “Does it stop the fang or something?”

“It just strengths your fang,” They move a step forward. “I’m not completely sure what the chew toy—”

“Chewer.”

Jongin can practically feel Sehun’s eye roll against his back. “ _Chewer_ does, but it’s supposed to subside the pain.”

“We don’t have _Vampire Biology_ as a subject.”

“We don’t.” Sehun nods. “It should be, though. I barely understand my body. Like, I heal faster than humans and witches, but I’m not as strong as I originally was for a time longer than yours?”

“Hey,” Jongin pouts and gently punches Sehun’s back. “I’m a vampire now.”

“Vampire in process.” Sehun says, grinning. When they get to the counter, Jongin helps his boyfriend unload their trolley, counting the number of frozen treats they have this time. “You should suggest it to your principal,” Sehun moves closer, finishing the unloading. He wraps his arms around Jongin’s waist, and rests his chin on Jongin’s shoulder, looking at him with a mischievous smile, almost whispering, “teaching Vampire Biology to your human kids.”

“You want him to have a heart attack?”

“I sure do.” Sehun grins, showing off his cute fang, which makes Jongin’s vampire-in-process heart flutter a little. Sehun’s lower fangs are small – smaller than Jongin’s kindergarten kids’. He leans in and pecks Sehun’s lips. Jongin glances at the cashier. She’s minding her business, beeping their items, not giving a single damn about them. It feels nice, his stomach doesn’t twist and turn with dread. It’s ticklish. Much, much better than dread.

Sehun lets him go after a minute, straightens his back, and takes a hold of their two bags. “Thank you,” the cashier smiles, “shop with us again!”

— ♡ —

Jongin doesn’t resist the urge to squeeze Sehun’s butt. He just leans over, lays on his stomach, and drops his hand to rest it on Sehun’s butt, squeezing it. “Nice butt, Sehunnie,” he mutters lazily, bouncing from channel to channel. He pats it a couple of times, the jeans Sehun is wearing makes his butt look exceptional, not to mention round. Almost like a mochi. “I’d tap this.”

Jongin is on the couch, laying on his stomach, looking at the TV in front. Sehun is in the same position on the soft carpet, but he’s supporting himself on his elbows, working on his laptop, waddling his socked feet.

“You’re tapping it,” Sehun retorts, and wiggles lower from his place, so Jongin’s hand is now on his back. Jongin whines, low-pitched. It’s been such a lazy day, he doesn’t want to cut the flow. “I’d let you tap more but it’s distracting.” He turns on is side, propping his head on his palm, asks, “Did you get my mom’s email?”

Jongin’s eyebrows furrow, unsure. “What email?”

“She’s getting married.”

Jongin takes out his phone from the pocket, checks his mail. Oh. There it is. “7:02 AM.”

“7:04!” Sehun groans. “Why does my mom love you more than me? This is unfair,” he huffs. “What magic have you done on her?”

“We bonded over a lot in two months,” Jongin grins. “She told me, and I directly quote, ‘it was like reliving childbirth.’ And... I might’ve given her the liberty to dress me up a couple of times.” Kyungri’s taste is... unique, to put it kindly. But Jongin doesn’t mind, his human mother is equally bad, he’s dealt with a lot of badly dressed phases in his life.

Sehun’s eyes go wide, comically. “You witch! You tricked her into favouring you!” He pouts at Jongin’s smile, returns to his original position, typing away with a huge pout.

“Half-witch,” Jongin chirps, “I can only read our script!” He gets off the sofa, and lays next to Sehun, leaning his head against his boyfriend’s shoulder, one leg thrown on Sehun’s back where his hand rested a moment ago. Sehun’s face breaks into a grin, he sighs in defeat. He moves his body a little away from Jongin to reach out and pat his ass.

“Nice butt, Jongin.” he says absently, pats it some more before he resumes with his work.

Jongin pouts, grumbles, “My butt needs to be appreciated better—”

Their doorbell chimes. He gets up, glaring at Sehun as he reaches the door. He opens to door, only to find Sehun’s mom and her girlfriend (now fiancee), holding a covered basket. “Welcome!” he says, holding the door wider from them. They enter, giving him a kiss on his forehead. “How’re you both?”

“Fantastic.” / “Stressed.” They reply simultaneously.

Sehun tuts in the background, sitting up, crossing his legs. “Ladies, ladies. You prepare these things in advance,” he says. They both sit on the couch, on either side of Sehun, so he gets to snuggle up against them. Sehun drags himself between his two mothers, moving their legs nearer to him. “Congratulations, by the way, Sooyoung.”

Jongin sits next to Kyungri. She hits Sehun’s head, hard. “ _I’m_ the one you’re supposed to wish first,” she complains, making a whiny noise, she turns to Jongin to complain. “What’s wrong with him? Did something bite him?”

Sehun groans, and leans his head against Sooyoung’s thigh, blowing a raspberry at Kyungri with a frown. “You’re supposed to send your wedding invitation to _me_ first!” he retaliates, “we’re even now.”

“Brat.” Kyungri huffs, but she’s smiling fondly. Jongin snuggles against Kyungri, head on her comfortable shoulder, arms on her fluffy waist, her perfume all too familiar. “How’s your teeth?” She asks, gestures him to open his mouth. She examines his mouth, tilting his head up, hooking her finger in his cheek to examine better. Jongin winces when she lets it go harshly. “They’re doing good,” she informs, “I’d give it a few more weeks.”

Jongin stretches himself across the women’s lap, head on Sooyoung’s, butt on the sofa, legs on Kyungri’s. Sooyoung absently pats Jongin’s head as they speak, which makes him drowsy. He’s too focused on the rhythmic patting, while his boyfriend and his two mothers speak of their marriage, about guest lists and what not. Jongin can’t indulge himself in it, so he slowly drifts to sleep from the patting. It’s not unusual, but all the patting also induces some itch. His gums are a little ticklish, but his chewers are in the bedroom. Jongin peeks his one eye open, looks at something chew-able in the room. If he were still an infant (vampire process-wise), it wouldn’t be weird to ask Sooyoung’s finger, but he isn’t and it’s the last thing he wants to do right now. His eyes land on Sehun, and his broad shoulders. Contended, he slips off the sofa, onto Sehun’s lap, muttering sleepily, “pat my head.”

Sehun obliges, patting his boyfriend as he continues speaking. Their conversation is white noise in the background, the whole thing is perfect to sleep to. Once the itch begins, Jongin moves his head, adjusting it better on Sehun’s shoulder. He starts gently biting the place nearest to his mouth.

“You want your chewer, baby?” Sehun asks.

“Mm. No.”

“You’re salivating on my shirt.”

Jongin giggles against the t-shirt. “Deal with it, babe.”

— ♡ —

He doesn’t go back to work until next month. He’s on leave, but Sehun can’t skip his work just to fix his boredom. Jongin’s stuck in the house, sipping blood, sucking on blood popsicles (it’s Eagle Blood this time, Jongin is starting to question the legality of these popsicles now). It’s annoying, so he decides to head out. There’s only one week left, at the max, then he’ll stop teething. They can work in the morning, learn hunting at night. It’ll be perfect, and not annoying. Lovely even. Hunting is an emergency training, though. Jongin expects it to be romantic, for some reason? They could do start training right now, but Kyungri says it’s better to wait.

Blood banks have started refusing vampires blood. The humans have rioted against their blood being given to vampires, instead of other humans who need it. They act as though the vampires are consuming gallons of blood, it’s just one damn packet a day, and blood banks contain at least 100 on a daily basis. Only ten vampires per bank. It worked perfectly – until these humans had to mess it up. The initial days were scary, even though he wasn’t a vampire back then. Sehun almost starved himself, Sooyoung visited them every week with blood packets. The older vampires who know hunting, avoid teaching the younger ones because of how nasty it’d get. Now they have to do it all over again. Jongin feels bad. At least now the area near the forests is vampires and witches-only.

When he reaches the door, the doorbell chimes, Sehun’s voice muffled through the blue wood, “I’m back!”

Jongin’s eyebrows furrow as he opens the door. It’s only, what, 11 in the morning. “You’re back early,” he comments, welcomes his boyfriend with a kiss. “Like, super early.”

“Thank God _Vampire Biology_ isn’t a subject,” Sehun grins, “everything different is an emergency.”

“Your office friends didn’t call you out?”

He rolls his eyes. “They do it all the time. They’re more in trouble if boss gets to know about this secret.” They walk back into the living room, Sehun discards his bag, and they head out again. “I felt bad leaving you alone and mopey,” Sehun explains, chuckling to himself. “So I took a day off. Let’s go on a park date?”

Jongin presses another kiss on Sehun’s lips, considering the idea before he groans. “Ugh. Kids.”

“Babe. You work at a kindergarten.”

Jongin sighs. “Let me rephrase that: Ugh. Teens.” Sehun giggles, links their arms. He gets pinkish as soon as they step into the sun, mostly because he’s paler, it’s obvious. It looks like he’s blushing, Jongin’s only chance to do this. “You’re blushing!” he coos, teasingly pressing a kiss on Sehun’s cheek. “Aw, baby, are you shy?”

Sehun’s cheeks colour darker. “You _know_ it’s the sun.”

“It’s okay, it’s okay! I understand, it’s your first date with a dude and all that!” He giggles, cups his boyfriend’s adorable cheeks in his palms. He squeezes them, pouts till Sehun kisses it away. “Us vampires and witches are less homophobic than humans, don’t worry!”

“Jongin!” Sehun whines.

He copies, also whining. “Sehunnie!”

— ♡ —

The park is teens-free, thankfully. There are kids and their parents, cute babies, some struggling to walk on their chubby, adorable legs. It’s a sunny day, but there are enough clouds to prevent any sunburn. The trees have grown bigger, there’s a lot more shade, and he’s glad to see so much cuteness around him. He feels bad for his bias towards kids over teens, sometimes, but today isn’t that day. They walk around the park, watching kids on the sand, cycling with training wheels. Some parents remain on the benches, monitoring their children from far away, while some remain at arm-length distance from the kids. Anxiousness, Jongin thinks, and chuckles. Sehun glances at him, but doesn’t question it.

His first day was similar, the principal told him to loosen up, that they can take care of themselves to some extent. First hour was the worst, but once he started remaining in his place, watching them from afar became easy. Staying away, yet being welcoming is a very fine balance.

“Those kids look scared of me,” Sehun comments, laughing. Jongin squeezes his hand, but doesn’t say anything. “Look at that one. He looks like you.”

Sehun nods towards the kids on the swings. The baby looks like a younger version of him, Jongin grins when the baby looks at him. He waves, and the baby’s eyes crinkle, mouth opening, and he can practically hear the giggle spilling from it. They settle on the bench a little away from the swings, Jongin looking at the baby, while Sehun turns a little, throws his knees over Jongin’s. He cuddles closer, looking at the Jungle gym, and sand box. Sehun’s choice of position is questionable. Jongin calls his position ‘marking others’ territory’ for fun, but Sehun doesn’t think it’s funny.

It’s already starting to get sweaty, especially since it’s summer, but Sehun likes it. Jongin doesn’t have the heart to say no to this PDA, so he continues looking at the kid, his heart warming every time he makes an eye contact with the kid (and he _giggles_ ). “Please don’t kidnap that child,” Sehun jokes,“he’s too cute to be kidnapped.”

Jongin grins. “I wouldn’t dare,” he says, humming. “He’s around seven years old, a few more years and they’ll become one of those Hell Spawns. Those few years are not worth it.”

Sehun hushes him, worriedly looking around for any parents around them. There is nobody who would give a damn about a gay couple and their thoughts. Not humans like these, anyway. He doesn’t tell his boyfriend to stop overreacting, though. Almost 100 years ago, he learnt to keep his mouth shut in public. There were dumb laws, and equally dumb Kings ruled. People used to get executed publicly. His fright makes sense – although now, people usually avoid them instead of complaining to the authorities.

Jongin closes his eyes, rests his head on Sehun’s shoulder. The baby is cute, really, but he’ll be a teenager, soon, which will suck. One of the best perks about his job is that the average age will not increase. Cute kids will be admitted in his school, they leave being cuter and his almost-child. No teenagers. They’re awful, in his experience, he doesn’t want to interact with any of those. He opens his eyes, only to find the baby replaced by another kid. Her hair is tied up in adorable pigtails. He watches her oscillate on the swing. Her smiling face reminds him of his kids, in the kindergarten.

“I miss my kids,” Jongin announces, looking at Sehun with a pout. “I miss their cute hands and feet, and their miniature shoes, too.”

Sehun rolls his eyes. “It’s one more month, jeez.”

Jongin looks up at his boyfriend, giving him a judging look. He absently bites on his shoulder, it makes Sehun winces.

He unlatches his mouth from the shoulder. “Sorry,” he caresses the place, “did that hurt?”

“A little,” Sehun glances at him, then pats his pants’ pockets. He asks, “Didn’t bring your chewer?”

“No.” Jongin bites his shoulder again, gentler, this time. “You’re a better chewer, though.”

Sehun remains oddly silent, he resumes looking at the Jungle gym and sand box. Jongin decides not to disturb, and continues chewing gently on his boyfriend’s shoulder, watching as cute kids come and go on the swings.

— ♡ —

Sehun quickly replaces all his chewers. Not that Jongin had many to begin with – only three. One lollipop shaped, appropriate for outdoors, one solid rectangular block, and one bone-shaped chewer, a gift from Kyungri. Jongin uses the bone-shaped one only in front of her, mostly because it’s embarrassing without someone not judging and calling him a puppy. Or maybe it’s just Kyungri and her presence, but Jongin uses it pretty rarely.

In the beginning, it used to be only Sehun’s shoulders. But now, it’s nearly every part of him. Jongin’s favourite so far are his boyfriend’s thighs, neck, and his forearm. They’re all of chewer-consistency, but also easily bruised. He enjoys giving Sehun absent-minded hickeys. They bloom prettily against his pale skin. His boyfriend also likes them, and that’s why his marks on the neck are not covered by even the slightest with band-aids.

“What’s this?” Sooyoung traces the hickey with her finger, “Did you get hit by something, Sehunnie?” She pushes Sehun’s arms away from his body, wrapping the measuring tape around the chest.

Sehun looks at him across the room, Jongin smirks at him, makes annoying faces. Sehun sticks his tongue out, but stutters while answering, “Uh. No? Not really.”

Sooyoung looks over her shoulder, at Jongin, suggestively winks. “You nasty boys,” she chuckles, “please tell me you cleaned up afterwards.”

Sehun rolls his eyes. “We didn’t do anything nasty. Get your mind out of the gutter, nasty lady.”

Sooyoung chuckles, then gasps softly. “Oh-”

“No lesbian sex joke, please.” Jongin pleads, he clasps his hands in front of his chest. “You’re like my mothers, for God’s sake.”

Sooyoung makes a disappointed noise. “Shame. Missed a good one from me.” She pats Sehun’s back, tutting him away, and gestures Jongin close. “Your turn. Do you like your shirt loose, or the suit?”

Jongin stands in front of her, watches her squat a little to measure his legs. “Maybe a loose shirt. But, why are you making the Best Man suits?”

Sooyoung shrugs. “I’m good at it. Plus,” she stands up, walks behind him. “It’s in the budget. Do you want your pants ankle length, or?”

“That’s perfect.” Jongin says. Sooyoung nods, and continues measuring and writing it down. Their conversation flows smoothly, from Sooyoung’s wedding, to Sehun’s workload, to Jongin’s teeth.

“He’s made me his chewer,” Sehun whines, “I guess we’ll have to throw the other three out.”

She narrows her eyes, still looking at the measuring tape. “Chewer?”

Jongin’s neck feels like it’s on fire. He makes a protesting noise, but it doesn’t stop Sehun from sharing. Of course. Sehun giggles. “Chew toy. He says chewer is less embarrassing.”

“It is!” Jongin argues, but it’s barely heard over his boyfriend and Sooyoung’s laughter. He mutters, “Chew toy sounds like it’s for puppies.”

Sooyoung coos, pulling him into a nice, tight hug. She pets his head, giggling, “you are a puppy, Jonginie!” He whines some more, but it only makes her coo and baby him. He ends up with his chin on her shoulder, pouting, as she presses obnoxious kisses on his ears. “My cute little puppy-dog.”

“Right? I feel like I need to put him on a leash.”

Jongin detaches himself from her, crosses his arms over his chest. More pouting. That’s the only way he knows to express his upset feelings. That only leads to more babying from Sooyoung, and Sehun crosses the room to join her, petting his back. Jongin steps away, grunting. “Stop ganging up on me!”

Sehun’s arms wrap around his waist, chin on Jongin’s shoulder. “Aw,” he presses a kiss where his chin rests, “the puppy is mad.” Then proceeds to press more kisses all over his shoulder.

“I’ll punch you in the balls,” Jongin threatens, but it comes out halfheartedly.

Sooyoung caresses Jongin’s cheek, then pinches Sehun’s. “Aren’t you both adorable.”

“Thanks, that’s mostly me,” Jongin glares at his boyfriend, “this grandpa here? Never lets his bitch face go.”

Sehun groans. “I’m only 154.”

“Oh!” Jongin gasps, dramatic about it. “154! I’m only 28, I didn’t realize we were so close!”

Sooyoung leaves with her materials, laughter echoing the room as she leaves. Sehun sighs once she’s out of view, moves in front of Jongin, lips stretched into a cute, shy smile. “You’re the one who likes this grandpa, though.”

“What can I say-” Jongin’s witty responses melt away in a kiss. His mind becomes fuzzy, letters spelling _SOFT LIPS_ letters blink in neon red lights in his head. The kiss short-circuits his brain, he holds onto Sehun’s waist, pulling him closer. Sehun’s hands move onto his butt.

“Please don’t do it here,” comes Sooyoung’s distraught voice. They break the kiss, looking around at her. “I’m wife-deprived until our wedding, don’t show me what I can’t have.”

Sehun purposefully presses another kiss on Jongin’s lips. “Only if you aren’t inappropriate at your wedding,” he cringes at Sooyoung’s sleazy wink.

“There’ll be children at your wedding!”

Sooyoung grins, smug for some reason. “I’ve limited myself to two lesbian jokes, but Kyungri might exceed our expectations.”

Jongin’s eyes widen, he looks at Sehun with worry. “They’ll ask me about it!” he gasps, then turns to Sooyoung. “Can I un-invite myself?”

Sehun sighs. “Sure. Like all the kids in the world love you and will ask you about how babies are made.”

— ♡ —

“Your dad sent this with a letter,” Sehun says, amused. He helps Jongin sit up, one arm on his boyfriend’s waist always for comfort. He unscrews the potion, pours some into a tablespoon, and gently feeds it to Jongin, watches him gulp it down. Jongin winces almost immediately, Sehun helps him back into his original position: head tucked under his boyfriend’s chin, body half on the bed, clinging onto the warmth for his dear life.

Kyungri had informed them beforehand, that last two days were going to be painful. Said it’ll be worse than a full-human being coming out from her vagina. In front of Jongin’s parents. Which explains the potion. Sehun reads the letter out loud for Jongin, who can barely open his eyes.

 _“The potion will work during peak pains, I’ve asked Kyungri about the areas vastly affected, and made the potion accordingly.”_ Sehun reads, then chuckles. “Wow. Is your dad a professor or something? His language is so... historic.”

Jongin smiles, but intense pain pulses through his cheeks, lesser in the areas pressed against Sehun’s chest. He whimpers loudly before replying. “No. Grandma’s obsessively strict about our language. If I don’t talk to her like I’m part of the royal family, she’ll flip stuff, and call me a disgrace.”

“Not because you’re gay, though, right?”

“Especially because I’m gay,” Jongin raises his head, tries his best to mimic his grandmother’s prideful look. “Us queers are more majestic than anyone! Above all these small-scale witches!”

The laughter hurts his chest, maybe it breaks some of his ribs, too. Who knows? Jongin isn’t sure how in the world he’s dealing with so much pain, and not crying. It’s the potion, he thinks, and settles back on the comfortable chest. Sehun continues reading the letter, adding unnecessary voices and comments at a few lines, but making the boring letter more endearing. His mom and grandparents write more interesting letters, they’re not monotonous, and definitely do not call Sehun his ‘gay, boy partner’. He does give his father points for the ‘partner’ though.

Once the letter is done, Sehun replaces it with his phone. It starts chiming annoyingly, the ringtone stopping mid-way, tingling their ears with nuisance. “It’s mom,” the ringing stops, and Jongin assumes Sehun put his phone on silent. Or in vibration mode. “She’s freaking out about the wedding as usual.”

Jongin hums in reply, he doesn’t have enough energy to help him out. As her wedding is nearing, Kyungri is managing her cold feet better, but she freaks out about other tiny details. The flowers, the guest list, the tables, their decorations...

Jongin feels sleep settle in his bones, thoughts dimming.

“Hey, are you asleep?”

Jongin frowns, whines in the most lazy way possible.

“I... might’ve been her worst resort.” Sehun chuckles, which only makes a nice movement of his chest. Jongin wants to ignore him and go back to sleeping, but he doesn’t like doing it. He waits for a few seconds, then moves a little away from his boyfriend, looking at his face, encouraging him to continue. “She,” Sehun checks his phone, “literally said ‘you suck at this, bye.’ to me!”

“It’s not your fault, Sehunnie,” Jongin coos, caresses his boyfriend’s cheek. “You naturally suck at consolation. I wouldn’t blame you if it were me.”

Sehun pouts. “But, she’s freaking out over the decorations again.”

“This wedding means a lot to her,” Jongin reasons, “after your terrible dad, it took her so many years to finally love someone, you know?”

It seems to resonate with Sehun. He closes his mouth, then opens, closes it back again. He looks at Jongin, maintains eye contact as he drifts into his thoughts. Jongin waits patiently for him to snap out of it, he isn’t usually spacey, and likes collecting his thoughts before he speaks. Sehun blinks a couple of times, before he nods. “I guess I understand that.” He nods again, as if approving of his words. “I’d want everything to be perfect, if it were my wedding.”

There is silence. Jongin can’t fall back asleep, though. His mind starts running. He isn’t sure what he’s expecting of Sehun, but he does look at his boyfriend expectantly. Sehun looks at him, and smiles, fond. “I’d want everything to be perfect, especially when I marry you.”

When, and not _if_. “Y-you’re gonna marry me?”

Sehun leans in, pulls Jongin a little closer by the waist, and presses a soft kiss against Jongin’s lips. He doesn’t reply, so Jongin takes the liberty to ask him again. “Will you marry me, Sehun?”

Cheeks turn pink, Sehun purses his lips. Jongin can feel his boyfriend’s heartbeat against his fingertips as he stutters, “Do you mean it? Are you proposing to me?”

Neither of them move for a while, and Jongin sighs, pressing their lips together. It feels like a promise, the kiss. Sehun hums against his lips. There’s something different about the lips he’s kissed infinite times, foreign yet welcome tingles spread wherever familiar fingers trace paths for the nth time. It’s a distinct feeling, touching Sehun’s arm, carefully moving his hand to the thigh. It’s somewhere between a kissing session and a make-out session.

“I mean it,” Jongin whispers. He takes a moment to absorb the gentle smile Sehun offers, kisses the smile. “But, I have no ring or any speech ready.”

“That’s not important. Mom’s giving me our family ring after their wedding.”

Jongin mutters an _okay_ under his breath, moving his mouth to Sehun’s neck. It’s second nature to press his fangs against the skin there, even more so to lick a nice little stripe. He enjoys sucking hickeys all over his boyfriend, hearing all the pretty noises that he emits, touching his sensitive areas to tease him.

“Before their reception,” Sehun announces, breathing out shakily as Jongin presses his fingers against his inner thighs, biting on his neck a little hard. “If that works with you. I’ll have the ring by then. It’s our family’s lucky charm.” Jongin presses a kiss against the blooming hickey. “I’m gonna ask mom for the ring. Wow. I’d never thought this would happen.”

Jongin giggles. “I know, right? Who’d think I’ll marry my favourite chew toy?”

Sehun fakes a gasp, clutching his chest. “Is that all I am to you? A chew toy?”

Their giggles dissolve soon enough. Jongin’s eyelids become heavy, he holds Sehun closer, hums. “I’m sleepy.”

“Good night,” comes Sehun’s whisper, “Fiance?”

Jongin falls asleep with a smile on his face.


End file.
